Things can happen
by Mimichan55
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have a fight. When Natsu chases after her she's then nowhere to be seen. After four years time Lucy returns as a pirate with no memories of her old life.\pretty bad summary, NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**My new story :)**

**Hope you like it **

**Disclaimer i do not own Fairy tail**

* * *

[normal pov]

Lucy was walking down the street drinking her slurpee when a guy comes up behind her and covers her mouth. Leads her to the nearest alleyway then stands infront of her still got his hand over her mouth.  
Lucy then bites him.  
"Ow" The guy said as he winces in pain.  
"Why did you do that I haven't even finished my slurpee." Lucy told him making it look like she didn't know the situation.  
"Sorry?" the guy said  
"Well you should by. Before I use my secret weapon I want to finish my slurpee so I'll give you until I finish my slurpee to guess what my weapon is. You get one clue. The clue is that I always have it with me." she said hoping he would be dense and listen to what she says.  
Lucy started drinking her slurpee again.  
"ummm phone?"  
'yep this guy is really dense' she thought

"Nope"

"Wallet"  
"How are these weapons?"  
He shrugged.  
"Handbag?"

"Do I look like I have a handbag to you?" It was true though she didn't have a handbag with her.  
Lucy was nearly finished with her slurpee.  
"umm umm umm"  
"Times up" she told him.  
"so what is the se-" he was stopped by Lucy's two words  
"LUCY KICK" she sent him flying.  
Then she made her way over to the guild.

[at the guild]

Lucy walked over to the table that Natsu and Happy were sitting at.

"Hi Natsu. Hi Happy"

"Hey Luce"

Lucy smiled.

"Luce, you smell funny. Different"

"Well"

"Did something happen to you?" he said worriedly"

"No No nothing happened" she told him.

"Don't lie to me Luce!" he told her sturnly.

Happy left the scene sensing a fight coming.

"Well this guy just grabbed me so i beat him up"

"See something did hap- WHAT? Luce you have to be more careful something could of happened to you. From now on you can't walk around by yourself"

"You are not my father, you cant tell me what to do." she paused for a second.

"Are you saying I can't handle myself am i just your weak best friend or something?"

"No I didn't say that." He said.

"but you were impying it." Lucy started crying.

Lucy then ran out of the guild.

"WAIT, LUCY!" he said hasing after her.

But when he got out of the guild she was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't smell her scent either.

[with Lucy]

"We meet again Miss Lucy"

BANG

* * *

**Hoped you like my first chapter ^^ sorry its really short im going to make the next one much longer **

**please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated lately been really busy.**

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail.**

* * *

Chapter 2

[four years later]

...

**[flash back from four years ago]**

[Normal pov with Lucy]

BANG

'Sorry to do this to you Lucy but you are the only family I have left now. Hopefully I hit you in the right place on your head so that you would forget every thing' The guy from before thought.

"Great now I have to carry her back to my boat" he groaned quietly.

He then ran towards the edge of Magnolia to where the port was.

When he got there he could feel Lucy starting to wake up so he quickly got on his boat on told his crew,

"We have finally found her, we shall see if finally we can get the best swordsman on this ship because all of you guys are good at different things. Now Yukino can you quickly change her she's starting to wake up burn her clothes but keep her whip and keys." He told her.

"OK" is all she said whilst carrying Lucy on her shoulders.

When Yukino finished dressing her she brought her back to the deck where as they planned the captain and the crew stood around her.

Yukino dressed her up in a blue and white singlet, demin shorts and a blue ribbon in her hair. Her usual belt was changed to one that held two throwing daggers, her whip and her keys, she also had two belts around her thighs that held three daggers on each belt. Yukino also put a blue Sabertooth insignia on her left shoulder and covered her Fairy Tail insignia with fingerless gloves for the time being.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked whilst slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey Lucy your awake now, are you ok?"

"Who are you?" she paused for a second.

"And who am I?"

"You must of hit your head pretty hard when you fell over. Ok well I'm your cousin Sting we both don't have any family left. We've lived on the boat since we were eleven. This is a guild." Sting told her.

"I think I remember. but I think I'll have to learn how to use a sword again and same with magic 'cause I forgot."

"That's ok you can learn again." Sting told her then smiled which made her smile as well.

**[end of flash back]**

[at the guild]

Natsu has been looking for Lucy for four years since they had that fight and the guild hasn't been the same since.

"Natsu~ when will Lucy come back?" Happy sobbed.

Natsu didn't reply.

Mira wasn't as happy as she used to be, Levy didn't talk to anyone, Natsu was either angry or sad, Happy and the rest of the guild were really sad.

Wendy always tried to cheer them up which worked for a little bit. It was even hard for Wendy to be happy all the time.

All they could do was wait and hope that Lucy would come back soon.

[Sabertooth's pirate ship]

After four years Lucy was the best swordsman on the ship.

"Sting why can't I still remember what magic I use?"

"Sorry I can't remember" he lied.

"Oh and why do I have these keys?" she asked pointing to her keys.

"Oh yeah they used to be your mothers and she gave the to you. I have no idea what they do. Sorry about that."

"That's ok." she told him then smiled.

'Why does she always ask questions like why do I have a insignia on my hand which I said it was a birth mark. I can't tell the truth with some of these things or else she might remember. She's so curious about things. Oh well its been four years, I highly doubt that she will remember.' Sting thought and shrugged.

"LUCY"

Lucy turned around to see a white haired girl basically touching her face because Yukino was running and couldn't stop.

"What Yukino?" Lucy asked and giggled at how the white haired mage always did that.

Lucy and Yukino are best friends now.

"I really need to work on my fighting skills, can you help me?"

"Sure, but wait one second I have to ask Sting something." Lucy told her.

"Sting what's our next request?" Lucy asked.

"Well the request says that we need to take down a group of burglars for $100,00000 jewel."

"Ok how many burglars?"

"Twenty five. And yes we are almost there."

"Haha ok, how can you always read what I'm about to ask?"

"Dunno"

Lucy rolled her eyes at Sting, then went to train with Yukino.

[1 hour later]

"Ok Yukino, Lucy, Rogue, Lector, Frosc and I will be going on this mission. Minerva you are in charge of the boat." Sting announced before they all jumped out of the boat onto the sand.

They found the bandits not long after coming to the island.

Lucy took out 14 of the bandits, Yukino took out five and Rogue took out five which left Sting to take out none because one of the bandits hit him in the back of the head with a branch.

Lucy got the reward money whilst the others headed back to the boat.

Once Sting woke up Lucy asked,

"Where are we going next for our next request?"

Before Sting could answer Yukino yelled,

"STING WE NEED MORE FOOD! WE WILL HAVE TO GO TO MAGNOLIA BECAUSE IT IS CLOSEST TO GET SOME."

"There's your answer" Sting told Lucy.

'Magnolia, Magnolia I swear I've heard that place somewhere before, hmm Oh well.' Lucy thought then shrugged it off.

* * *

**What will happen in Magnolia?**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 3

[Lucy's pov]

When we finally got to Magnolia for some reason it was familiar so I asked Sting,

"Hey Sting, can I have a look around? This place looks interesting!"

"Sure" I heard him say.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours"

"Ok"

I then jumped out of the boat.

While I was walking down the street for some reason I had the urge the walk along the edge of where the river was.

I kept walking until I came to a house for some reason was so familiar but I just shrugged it off.

'Why is every where around this place strangely familiar and why do I know my way around here I've never been here before. Or have I?' I thought.

Then I stopped and stood in front of this building. It had the same mark on it as my birth mark on my right hand. I took of my glove to have a better look at it.

'I have to look inside this building' I thought to myself whilst walking towards this building.'

I opened the door to see a bunch full of people. They all looked sad.

Suddenly l heard a little blue cat call my name. They then raced over to me but the first one over to me was a pink haired guy.

"Who are yo-" I stopped when all these memories rushed into my head.

"Luce I am so sorry" Natsu sobbed.

'Why would Sting lie to me?' I thought as I hugged Natsu tight.

"Its ok"

'To be honest I don't care about that incident anymore because now I am strong even without magic.' I thought.

"Bunny Girl, why do you have daggers connected to your legs"

"WHAT?!" the whole guild yelled.

"Lu-Chan" Levy screamed whilst she jumped into my arms.

"I've missed you so much" she cried.

"Lucy why do you have a Sabertooth insignia on your arm?" Happy asked.

Then Natsu spun me around to look.

"Lucy what's happened while you were away." Natsu asked his sad eyes where hard to look into.

"If you let me explain then I will."

Everyone was quiet so I could explain.

"Ok well once I had that fight with Natsu I was walking down the street when something wacked me in the back of the head. Then I was on Sabertooth's ship and Sting told me that I was a pirate there and made up all these memories that I thought were real. I didn't remember any of you guys are why I had this mark which I was told was a birth mark and my keys. But when we came here to get more food every thing was so familiar. Until I got here which had the insignia on the front matching the one on my hand I got interested and now I remember every thing. Oh yeah and I'm the best swordsman in Sabertooth."

I let all that sink in.

"So Lucy what guild are you in Sabertooth or Fairy Tail?' Mira asked.

Before I could answer the guild doors opened.

"WHERE'S LUCY?" Sting yelled.

"I'm here" I said coming out of the crowd.

"Lucy w-" I cut him of by slapping him across the face.

"What was that for?" he asked

"Well number one you took me away from my friends, you made me lose my memories, you lied to me and you made me apart of your guild even though I'm apart of Fairy Tail." I started yelling in the end.

"Well it wasn't all a lie" he told me.

"Ok what wasn't a lie" I was really angry a this point.

"That I'm your long-lost cousin and that we both don't have any family left."

"So Lucy who's guild do you belong to?" Sting asked.

"Fairy Tail of course" Natsu said sternly.

"I wasn't asking you I was asking-" he stopped because he finally realised I was gone.

I ran back to the ship.

I heard running behind me Natsu and Sting were on my tail.

[Normal pov]

The guilds got into a big fight back at Fairy Tail's guild.

[Back over to where Lucy is]

Natsu saw a tree coming up so he grabbed Sting by the collar and crashed him into it.

'Thankyou Natsu' Lucy thought as she used this opportunity to run back to the ship.

"Are you really related to Lucy?" Natsu asked tightening his grip on Stings collar.

"What's it to you?"

"Well Lucy is my best friend and you did steal her away" He said as he lit his fist on fire.

"Fine for your information I'm not related to Lucy. It's just she helped us out one time and we really wanted her on our crew plus I'm a dragon slayer as well so I could hear your conversation so I used it to our advantage." he smirked

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu yelled as he punched Sting in the face.

"Anyways I think Lucy's going to the boat to get rid of your insignia so she can stay with Sabertooth. She's gotten so much stronger now. I don't think she even wants to be near you guys any more that's why she ran away."

Natsu thought for a second.

'What if he's telling the truth' he thought as he ran of over towards the boat.

I punched Sting in the face again coursing him to be knocked out.

[Lucy's pov]

When I finally got onto the boat I went straight to the captain's office and started looking through the draws until I found it.

The insignia remover.

[Natsu's pov]

'Please, please make it not true.' I thought whilst I climbed up the boat I could smell Lucy so I followed it. I opened the door and saw a glowing light I dropped to my knees.

"No" I said.

* * *

**What has happened?**

**please review **

**I'm only doing a couple more chapters**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

[Natsu's pov]

Lucy turned around.

"What's wrong Natsu?" she asked.

I went up to her and hugged her tight.

"Please don't leave us please!" I begged

"What do you mean?" she asked

I grabbed her wrist the Fairy Tail insignia was on it the I spun her and saw no insignia.

"Wait I thought you were going to leave u-" I was stopped by a pair of soft lips crashing into mine.

She backed away.

"Natsu, why would I leave my family" she asked me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Well it is true that he isn't part of your family"

"I know that" she said.

I titled my head.

"because we met one time on a mission so how could we be related."

"Ok then now let's get back to the guild." I said as I grabbed her hand and charged towards the guild.

[five minutes later at the guild]

[Normal pov]

"STOP!" Lucy yelled still holding Natsu's hand.

Everyone fighting stopped and looked at her.

"Sabertooth can you please leave." Lucy said sternly.

"I know everything and I pretty upset about it.' Lucy walked up to Yukino.

"Thanks for everything, I know we will still be friends." Lucy hugged her then smiled.

She smiled back.

Then we heard the guild doors open.

It was Minerva.

"Get your Sabertooth asses out of here and back onto that boat now!" she yelled.

They all scrambled out of the guild.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"NOW LETS CELEBRATE THE COMING HOME OF LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

they all laughed, talked and drank.

Lucy was covered in question's.

She was about to try to answer then when Natsu scooped he up into his arms and stood on a table.

"Listen everyone, from this day forward I announce Lucy to be my girlfriend."

Lucy blushed.

Mira fainted.

"He likes her~" Happy said rolling his tongue.

Levy was laughing at Lucy's blush.

Gray was laughing at how Natsu finally realised his feelings.

"Lucy is not Juvia's love rival anymore." Juvia yelled as she smiled.

And Erza nodded her head in approval.

Natsu the put Lucy down onto the table.

"Since when did I agree to this" Lucy asked.

"Since now" he said and then they shared a kiss.

"Well I think I can agree to that" Lucy said whilst smiling.

The whole guild cheered.

When Mira woke up she yelled,

"NaLu HAS FINALLY BLOOMED!"

the guild laughed.

Natsu then carried Lucy bridal style back to his chair next to Gray and Erza.

He sat down and he put Lucy on his lap.

"You two love birds still haven't confused." Erza said .

"What?" Lucy asked.

"i just made Lucy my girlfriend though."

"Yeah but you still haven't confessed." Gray told them.

"Fine" Natsu got up and put Natsu on the chair he was sitting on.

He stood up on the table cupped his mouth and yelled,

"I LOVE YOU LUCY!"  
he jumped down of the table and stood in front of Lucy.

"I love you too Natsu" Lucy yelled but not as loud as Natsu did.

he smiled and kissed her.

"Now when are you getting married?" Mira yelled

"WHAT?!" Lucy and Natsu yelled.

* * *

**THE END**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Sorry it's really short and the story only goes for a couple of chapters but i hope it was still an alright story.**

**Please review!**


End file.
